


Introduction to Hookup Culture

by jabedalien



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Hook-Up, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: Troy had brought that fact up to him a few days ago, saying that Abed had hooked up with half the people at Greendale like that was a totally casual and not at all earth-shattering development, which it was. He thought Abed was good-looking, sure, he’d seen him not far from naked during that bottle episode, so he knew what Abed’s body was like under the cigarette-legged jeans and zip up hoodies, not that he ever thought about that image.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 115





	Introduction to Hookup Culture

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the jabed rights gang for encouraging me to spend half the day writing this random idea i woke up with. rip to my wips.

Jeff was in a bit of a compromising position, to say the least. Classes were changing outside, and he had a hand braced on the doorknob to the closet, praying it was enough to keep it closed should someone try to get in. Abed was on his knees in front of him, silently unzipping Jeff’s jeans and pulling them down his thighs along with his underwear. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his lips around the head of his dick, and Jeff knew Abed slept around but _god_ this was becoming something else entirely.

Troy had brought that fact up to him a few days ago, saying that Abed had hooked up with half the people at Greendale like that was a totally casual and not at all earth-shattering development, which it was. He thought Abed was good-looking, sure, he’d seen him not far from naked during that bottle episode, so he knew what Abed’s body was like under the cigarette-legged jeans and zip up hoodies, not that he ever thought about that image.

He’d made a move on Abed about ten minutes before, when they were both standing by the vending machines, and it was all too easy to lean in close to Abed’s ear and ask him what he wanted to do. He’d picked up on where Jeff was going with the request almost immediately, led him straight to the coat check closet that’s only ever used during their frequent school dances. Abed wasted no time, checking his watch to see how long they had before dropping to his knees and looking up at Jeff for approval.

He had to keep reminding himself that Abed did this a lot, that’s how he knew what Jeff was alluding to when he asked, that’s how he knew where to go and why he placed Jeff’s hand on that door handle before he started. It’s why he pulled back and gave Jeff a look when he moaned just a little too loudly.

But Jeff had never experienced anything close to this in his life, and maybe it was the semi-public setting, or the suddenness of it all, or just Abed’s innate ability to put his mouth exactly where Jeff needed it with each passing second. He ran his tongue along Jeff’s length and Jeff had to shove his other hand in his mouth to stifle what probably would’ve been a full-on scream. Abed’s cheeks were hollow as he sunk down to the base of Jeff’s dick, and he was silent other than the smallest sound in the back of his throat that Jeff found himself replaying on a loop. His knees went weak as he came, shuddering and whispering Abed’s name from behind his hand. Abed took his time swallowing and pulling his mouth away. When he was done he replaced Jeff’s underwear and carefully zipped his pants up, then stood and met Jeff’s wide eyes with a casual smile.

“That was really fun. See you in study group.” He said, leaning forward and meeting Jeff’s lips with a soft kiss, only a peck before turning on his heel and letting the door swing closed again behind him, Jeff far too out of it to move until long after his next class had started.

…

He’s finally left the closet, still reeling from the day’s events and wandering the halls, trying to remember what class he was supposed to be in at the moment, or if he even had a class, or what school he went to.

“You look different, Winger. A little too, I dunno, happy or something. What’s your deal?” Britta asked, walking up next to him.

“Do you really wanna know?” Jeff asked, smirking.

“God, maybe I don’t.” Britta laughed.

“I just hooked up with someone. Like ten minutes ago.”

“In school?!” Britta teased. “You scoundrel. Was it a guy?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jeff said. He hadn’t been out for that long, and even talking about guys in the abstract was feeling uncomfortable enough without elaborating on exactly which guy it was.

“Someone I know?” Britta asked, raising her eyebrows.

“Probably not.” Jeff blurted out as they turned the corner though the class doors of the study room.

The second Jeff saw Abed there a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Abed looked exactly like he always did, waved to Jeff and Britta in the same way he always did, put his headphones around his neck and opened his notebook as they started to study. But Jeff couldn’t stop staring, flashing back to their utterly perfect moment together every time Abed bit his bottom lip in concentration. There was a tiny bit of dust on the knees of his dark jeans, and Jeff felt an odd satisfaction in that he was the only one who knew why it was there, or even noticed it at all. Jeff looked down at his hand, and the indents of his teeth were still bitten into the back of it.

…

“Jeff, you’re unbelievable.” Britta said, catching him before he could escape to his car after study group.

“Me? Why?” Jeff asked, feigning ignorance and failing miserably.

“You hooked up with Abed, didn’t you?” She accused.

“Was I that obvious?” Jeff asked sheepishly.

“You just spent the past hour looking at him like you wished you were sitting in his freaking lap, Jeff. What the hell did he do to you?”

“Yeah he may have… given me a blowjob in the coat closet.”

“Can’t even say I blame you. Apparently Abed’s pretty skilled in that department. If I had a dick I’d probably want him to suck it.”

“Okay Britta, that’s just disgusting.”

“Says _you_.” Britta shot back.

Britta wouldn’t bring it up to anyone else, Jeff was pretty sure of that. But it just didn’t seem very fair that Abed’s magical mouth was known to the entire school, was it? He wasn’t jealous, or upset by it, or anything like that. It just—it wasn’t fair to _Abed_. Yeah, that was it. Abed was plenty smart, and had an attractive face even aside from the whole mouth aspect, and was funny in his own Abed way, but all everyone knew about him had to do with illicit hookups. Totally unfair to him, Jeff decided.

...

Abed wanted to tell Jeff that he doesn’t often hook up with the same person twice, that usually one time was plenty and fun and the best way to keep things from getting messy. And things weren’t messy, because Abed was good at avoiding mess. But he conveniently ignored his standpoint on the issue when Jeff found him the next day, asked if they could go back to the closet.

“What do you want to do?” Abed asked as the door closed and the sounds of the hall outside were muffled.

“Can I?’ Jeff asked, bringing a hand down to the fly of Abed’s jeans.

“Definitely.” Abed said, and Jeff immediately dropped to his knees.

“You know I’ve only been out for like two months, right?” Jeff said, undoing Abed’s belt buckle.

“Uh huh. You told us 67 days ago.” Abed provided.

Jeff chuckled at that. “Well I haven’t gained as much experience as you have in that amount of time.”

“I don’t think that would be physically possible.” Abed answered.

“So I—” Jeff hesitated, not sure how to asked Abed for what he wanted without feeling far too raw and exposed.

“You want me to tell you what to do?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jeff sighed.

“In a nice way or a mean way?” Abed asked, tilting his head a little.

“In whatever way you want.” Jeff told him.

Abed’s eyes flickered for a second at that answer before a sharp grin crossed his face. “Okay. Well you can take my pants off now, we don’t have much time.”

Jeff unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down.

“Put your mouth on me.” Abed directed, and Jeff obliged, imitating what Abed had done to him the day before while following his directions.

Jeff lost himself, lost everything that wasn’t Abed’s words sent down to him, saying _“Suck harder. No, not like that.” “Deeper.” “Faster.” “Less teeth.” “Use your tongue.”_. He might not be experienced, but he prided himself on being a good listener, and figured it was working, judging by the increasing number of tiny sounds Abed was making.

There was one fast, whispered, _”You’re doing really well, Jeff.”_ that made him vibrate with pleasure before Abed was finishing straight down his throat and Jeff was only choking a little trying to swallow around it.

“Can I?” Jeff asked, reaching a hand down his pants after Abed was done.

The quiet pleading in Jeff’s voice cut through Abed’s clouded mind, and he had to blink back the stars at the edges of his vision.

“Wait a second.” Abed said, mostly just to play along, but Jeff moaned and silenced himself by pressing his mouth to the inside of Abed’s thigh. The contact sent a shiver down his spine, already sensitive from before, and he left Jeff to suck at the spot for another minute. “Now you can.” Abed said, leaning against a rack to watch as Jeff pulled his pants down and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.

Jeff wasn’t sure what it was about Abed’s watchful eyes on him, carefully studying his movements and expressions without a shred of an expression to give away his thoughts, that made this the absolute hottest thing ever. He was still on his knees, Abed looking down at him with an almost clinical interest, until Jeff was getting close, hand to his mouth again to quiet himself.

“Stand up.” Abed ordered, and Jeff tried to, he really did, but his legs were jello and trying to get off the ground seemed impossible. “Come on now, we don’t have all day. And you’re going to be really gross if you don’t get up soon.” He added, wrapping a hand around Jeff’s arm and roughly pulling him to his feet.

When he stood up Abed got down and put his mouth on Jeff’s dick with just enough time to swallow, stepping away the second he was done with a dark grin.

He kissed Jeff again, just like before, a careful peck before leaving the room, somehow still looking put together. It took Jeff a while to break out of the haze and remember how exactly pants zippers worked.

…

Despite Abed’s usual One and Done rule, him and Jeff kept going like that for a few weeks, constant secret hookups between classes, or lunch, sometimes right before study group, or right after, and plenty of times when they were both supposed to be in class as well. Every time Abed reminded himself that he really shouldn’t be doing this, no matter how great it was, no matter if the way Jeff was looking at him from across the study table sent him melting into the floor. Because Jeff wanted a hookup, Jeff was turned on by blowjobs in secret closets while people were rushing by and comments with a biting edge, the times when Abed would get up and leave for ten minutes in the middle of things, telling Jeff not to move a muscle to make him sweat it out for a while. And Abed liked those things too, but for some reason his brain kept letting him forget that Jeff was not here for anything that looked like commitment.

Jeff had no such rule regarding hookups, but he was still plagued by hesitations over his constant need for Abed. For Abed’s voice in his ear, and his mouth, and his tongue, and that dark look in his eye, the way he always knew exactly what Jeff wanted. And it wasn’t enough, of course it wasn’t, not when _it_ was a blowjob given on a tile floor without anyone removing their clothes and the person he was doing it with was Abed, who he wanted to strip down and throw on a mattress and take apart very, very, slowly. But this was all he was going to get out of Abed, so he was going to make damn sure he made the most of it.

…

“You always run off without us kissing for real, Abed.” Jeff pointed out one day when he dragged him into their secret room, placing an open hand to Abed’s chest and pushing him against the wall. “Why is that?”

Abed didn’t answer, just surged forward against Jeff’s hand to meet his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, the pressure on his chest only increasing as Jeff pressed him harder into the wall. It was sloppy and desperate, and Jeff wasted no time putting both his hands under Abed’s shirt.

He wouldn’t tell Jeff this, but there were plenty of reasons why their hookups didn’t usually involve making out. First of all, Jeff might not have the experience Abed did, but he was an amazing kisser, in fact he was _too_ good of a kisser, his lips soft against Abed’s, something in them making it unlike kissing anybody else.

Most importantly was because he couldn’t handle the way Jeff was touching him right now, reverently, like he was the only person in the world. The way his rough hands slid up and down Abed’s back, constantly seeking new contact, exploring him, only made it harder for Abed to remember this was nothing more than a coat check hookup. Jeff saying his name didn’t help either, the way he whispered it desperately when Abed was being withholding or said it over and over as he came, until it didn’t even seem to have meaning anymore. Abed reminded himself that this was why he shouldn’t be hooking up with the same person over and over, especially not someone he knew the way he knew Jeff. Things were prone to get messy.

Kissing had emotion behind it, especially the way Jeff did it, gentle lips matched with roaming hands and the way Abed could feel him smiling which each sigh that slipped out of his throat. 

“You’re beautiful, Abed.” Jeff said, biting at the side of his neck.

Yep. There it was. It was too late now. Things were messy as all hell already.

But Abed answered Jeff with a kiss anyway, pushing his tongue through parted lips and carding a hand through Jeff’s hair. “Fuck, Jeff, you’re so hot.” Abed muttered against his mouth.

Jeff’s hand tightened against Abed’s hip. “I hate that other people get to do this with you.”

He froze after he said it, the words falling out in the heat of the moment, and Abed looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Sorry, that was—” Jeff began, and Abed stopped him with another kiss.

“I haven’t hooked up with anyone else since the second time I came in here with you.” Abed told him.

“Really?” Jeff asked, incredulous, and Abed nods. “In that case, do you want to do this someplace else? Preferably somewhere with a bed? I mean I know the coat check is romantic and all, but it’s been doing a number on my knees.” Jeff smirked.

“How about dinner tonight, then we can do this again?” Abed asks, hiding his face in Jeff’s shoulder as he says it, afraid for the answer.

“That sounds amazing. I wasn’t sure how to tell you, but that was all I wanted this entire time.”

Abed smiled. “You probably could’ve just asked, but this has been fun too.”


End file.
